


Distraction

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Derek really is mean to Scott, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex as a distraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from the kink meme I don't remember if, in "Lunatic," Derek knows that Scott was the one who threw him under the bus. For the purposes of this prompt, let's say he doesn't.<br/>Seems like that's something that would piss him off, when Derek learned about it.<br/>What if Stiles was the one who accidentally told Derek? How does Stiles go about distracting him? I'm thinking sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was also part of Just a Bunch of Pieced Together Dreams. Almost done reposting the one shots that were part of that one more to go. Then I have a couple that I forgot to post over here and ill upload them as well along with a new one shot as I’m getting back into writing Teen Wolf again. Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

Distraction

“Oh, thank God you found him.” Stiles said, eyes wide as he watched Derek toss Scott on the bed. He could breathe easy now, he’d looked everywhere before coming back to the house in hopes that his friend would return. He wanted to mention how glad he was to see the older man alive but decided not to as he received a glare, blue eyes flashing.

“A dog bowl, really?” Derek asked, holding up the offending item with another glare at the teen who blushed, mumbling under his breath about how his friend deserved it. A smirk pulled at Derek’s lips, amused, unseen in the dim light as he grabbed one of the chains Stiles had bought earlier that day. It wouldn’t do much to keep Scott from breaking out again if he intended to but it would give him a little warning if Scott intended to try escaping again.

“What are you doing?” Scott groaned as the chain was attached to his wrist, still in an aggravated mood.

“Just try and get some sleep.” The black haired man said, linking the other part of the chain under and around the bed, hyper aware of chocolate brown eyes on him from the entrance. Walking out of the room he pushed Stiles into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and headed downstairs with the teen following. Derek walked into the living room and laid across the couch, his legs crossed on the coffee table, his shirt riding up and revealing a sliver of pale, tempting flesh.

“Want to tell me why the cops are on stake-out outside my house?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, lips pursed as he watched Stiles mouth gape open and close like a fish out of water.

“I uh. I mean. Uh.” Stiles stumbled over his words, receiving a warning growl from the werewolf. “Scott told everyone it was you after us at the school and now there is an arrest warrant out for you.” Stiles said the words as if it caused him physical pain to get them out, his face scrunched and teeth ground together.

“I’m going to kill him!” Derek growls out, eyes flashing blue. Stiles is panicking, trying to think of something, anything, to distract the werewolf but his mind isn’t really thinking straight after too much Adderall and the stress of the day and he’s coming up blank. As the angry werewolf starts standing his panic increases and he does the only thing his instincts can think of in that moment and jumps on to the black haired man’s lap, straddling him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Derek asked, his voice a growl, eyes still blue but he stopped any attempt at getting up and stared at Stiles splayed across his lap.

“Distracting you?” Stiles asked, shrugging, not entirely sure what his plan was, and his ability to think dropped away completely as he focused on how much of the other man he was touching.

“Then get too distracting.” The werewolf growled out.

Stiles stared at him, mouth dry, unsure of what to do. Derek, becoming impatient with the teens lack of follow through, bucked his hips up, his half hard cock rubbing against Stiles ass bringing a moan from both of them. That seemed to be all he needed as Stiles let his hands wander over a toned, covered chest, tweaking a nipple through soft, black cloth and pulling another moan from the werewolf.

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he repeated the action with the other nipple before trailing his hand lower over hard abs to the hem of the black shirt. Slowly he starts to lift the fabric from that well defined abdomen that he’d been thinking about since he’d first seen it bare of any fabric. He hurried as a growl erupted from Derek’s throat, pulling it over the werewolf’s head. He licked his lips, running his hands over the pale flesh revealed to him. Leaning in, he let his tongue run over a pert nipple before biting down and drawing a moan from the werewolf.

Derek groaned as Stiles moved to his other nipple, biting down again, bucking up into the teen he let his head fall back against the couch, callused hands wrapping around sharp hips. Stiles worked his way up to the man’s taunt neck, biting hard to receive another loud groan before hands were ripping at his shirt and shredding it with sharp claws. Stiles moaned as the hands settled back on his hips, pressing him back, pulling his mouth away from that pale neck, the bruise he’d caused already healing.

Hands were at his fly popping the button and pulling the fly down before he was pushed from the older man’s lap. Getting the picture Stiles hurriedly kicked off his shoes, his boxers and pants quickly following as the tattooed man stood doing the same. Stiles stared hungrily as he admired the Derek’s well-toned body, letting his eyes linger on the flushed cock between his ridiculously muscled thighs.

“On your knees in front of the table.” Derek commanded; his voice rough and eyes glowing, a pleased growl leaving him as Stiles did as told. Stiles kneeled in front of the coffee table waiting for the older man to do something, anything, but he just admired the view for a while until the teen let out a little whine. That seemed to be all Derek needed to start moving again, he kneeled behind the teen, pressing a hand against pale skin till Stiles chest was flush with the table, ass in the air.

Derek sucked three fingers into his mouth, coating them with spit before he was pressing one against the younger mans tight, puckered hole and using his other hand to spread him. Stiles let out a shocked gasp as a finger was pressed in quickly, nothing slow about it, as it worked his hole; moving in and out, his muscles tense and gripping. “Relax.” The werewolf told him, getting an annoyed huff that turned into a yelp as he was slapped across the ass before another finger was in him, stretching.

“Fuck” Stiles moaned out, arching back against those fingers as they rubbed against his prostate. He whined as the fingers were pulled out, sucking in a sharp breath as three were shoved back into him, hitting his prostate again. 

“Beg” Derek growled out with a particularly hard thrust against the teen’s prostate, licking his lips as he watched the brunet fuck back against his fingers.

“Wh- what?” Stiles groaned out his over-stimulated mind, unable to function properly.

“Beg for it.” Derek said, pulling his fingers from Stiles and moving one hand to wrap tightly against a sharp hip, the other wrapping around the brunet’s neck, pressing against a small mole. “Beg for my cock.”

“Nooo” Stiles whined, his annoyance coming through as he squirmed. He let out keening noise as the hand around his throat was tightened and he felt a thick cock rub at his entrance teasingly.

“You want to keep me distracted, you’ll beg, you know you want to.” The werewolf growled out, licking a stripe against the teen’s neck through his fingers. Stiles resisted, squirming for a few more minutes before letting his head fall against the coffee table with a loud thunk. He tried pressing back against the Derek’s cock only to have it pulled away before it was back, teasing again.

“Please, please just fuck me already.” Stiles moaned out, gasping as he was swiftly pressed opened, thick cock nearly splitting him in two. Derek’s growling as he is instantly pulling back out giving Stiles no time to adjust before slamming back in, the air leaving his lungs in a whoosh as his hands claw at the table for purchase before finally wrapping around the edges and just holding on.

“Is this what you what? I’ve been smelling arousal on you since I first met you.” Derek said in a growl, angling to try and find the spot that would have Stiles screaming. He was pleased by the moaning and whimpering coming from the teen as he pounded into the pale, lanky body relentlessly. “You wanted my dick buried inside of you, wanted to feel me owning you. I do in fact own you, you’re mine now.” The werewolf growled out, Stiles screaming out in pleasure as that spot was finally hit.

“Der… Derek… please… please.” Stiles begged brokenly as his prostate was brushed against relentlessly, the hands on his hip and throat tightening with each thrust. Derek growled as he continued thrusting into the teen, enjoying every sound that came forth. Sliding the hand from around Stiles throat to keep from completely blocking his airway, Derek moved it down to wrap tightly around Stiles’ other hip using his grip on them to increases his speed.

“Beg for it.” Derek commanded again, leaning down to bite at a pale shoulder. He was getting closer but he couldn’t let this be over yet, had to wait for it.

“Derek, please.” Stiles pulled out in a long moan, desperate for his cock to be touched. “Please, please touch me.” The plea was ended in a moan as one callused hand slipped from his hip to thankfully wrap around his weeping cock. “Der” Was moaned out breathily as the werewolf began stroking him in time with his thrusts, each brush of his prostate another pull of his fingers around that flushed aching flesh. 

“Stiles, do you want to come?” Derek asked, grinning as he heard what he was waiting for, the movement from the upstairs bedroom alerting him to the new wolf waking up. The black haired man licked a stripe up the Stiles spine pulling a keening noise in answer. “If you want to cum with my cock buried deep inside of you, for my seed to coat your insides you have to ask, you have to ask for what you want.” Derek told him, voice rough as he tightened his hand around the base of the Stiles cock to keep him from coming before he allowed it.

“Derek.” Stiles whined again, back arching as the man continued to pump into him.

“Stiles.” He growled back, not relenting.

“I want to cum, please let me cum. Let me feel you cum.” The brunet said, tightening his muscles as best he could around the cock viciously penetrating him. Derek growled again, thrusting wildly as he sped up his movements, his hand stoking the younger man’s cock almost painfully until the body beneath him seized up and cum was coating his hand. The channel around his cock tightened with Stiles release, bringing Derek over the edge as he shot his load. Neither heard the howl of outrage from upstairs, both to preoccupied. 

Stiles just lay there splayed out on the table for a long time as Derek stayed inside of him, the teen’s channel milking him dry. The dark haired man raked his blunt nails down pale skin before slowly pulling himself out, a whimper coming from plump lips. He let Stiles rest for a few minutes, taking enjoyment in the sight of his blissed out body and the angry grumbles of Scott upstairs as he pulled at his restraints. 

“Get dressed.” Derek said, pulling Stiles up and pressing his clothing into his hands. Stiles blushed faintly, doing as told, awkwardly pulling on the clothing as Derek did the same. “Go home.” Derek said, pushing him towards the door a frown starting to pull at the Stiles mouth. “I’ll see you later.” The werewolf said, his tone meaningful, a smile tugging at those same lips that moments ago had been trying to frown before the door was slammed in his face.

END


End file.
